We Simply Are
by belle1001
Summary: This is an AU that's been stuck in my head, based on the novel 'Tuck Everlasting.' I hope you all enjoy it, it's something I've been wanting to get out there. A little love and angst to go with this hiatus. Rating subject to change. Disclaimer: I own nothing from Warehouse 13, Syfy, or Tuck Everlasting. Just borrowing characters and themes.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So... this is an AU based on one of my favorite books of all time since I was younger 'Tuck Everlasting' I'm using the themes from the novel, the basic idea, but after a point, the plot will change and it will become a slightly different story, so don't think you know what to expect. This has been an idea in my head for a long time and I'm nervous but glad to get this out. I'm hoping this will end up being a wonderful love story that we can all enjoy. :)**

The sun had only begun to peer over the valley, no one would be awake just yet; but Irene Fredric was up and out of the cabin, passing the roosters still sound asleep in their pens. She had a bag draped over her shoulder, her hair up and hiding beneath a straw hat; and she started to walk.

Every 20 years, she made this short trip through and out of the woods, toward the town of Willow Tree, where she would pick up her charge; a woman she had been responsible for, for many years. She walked along a path, dimly lit by dawns first rays, her only company, the critters coming out of hiding. After a few moments, she didn't know how long exactly; Irene found the main road into the town.

Many of the homes in town were simple, three bedrooms at most to house the small families that occupied this little town. Everyone knew everyone here, so Irene made sure to keep her head down as she entered Willow Tree. The very first house, the closest to the woods; was the largest and most ornate home of all, owned by the Berings. She knew the history of this family very well, they were the owners of the very woods she lived in, but never once have they even stepped beyond the safety of their tall iron gates to explore the wonders of those woods; and Irene was grateful for that.

As she made her way past the Bering Estate, she felt a pull toward it, looking beyond the home into the land behind the house, she saw a young woman there in the grass; laying with a book in her hands. 'How refreshing' she thought, to have a young woman interested in the written word. She noticed in her many years on this earth, that young people stopped reading books and started endulging in other activities, likely to bring about the destruction of human kind. She also lived in fear of having to witness that fateful day.

Time. It meant nothing really, to this woman who had a lot of it. She let time slip by so easily, the only evidence of how long she had been walking, the slight ache in her feet. However, she managed to make it up the stairs of the train station, walking along the platform until she spotted the woman she was there to retrieve.

At first glance, she was simply a mass of black hair huddled on a bench in the corner; but looking closer, one would see dark brown eyes looking intensely at the book in front of her. They would see that although her eyes were hard, searching for something, her face was soft; her lips parted slightly, quirking in the corner as if to smile. People would see the trail of freckles splattered across her shoulders and neck, her pale skin glowing, the rise and fall of her chest as she took in every word in her hands.

"Helena."

The young woman looked up and shook her head. "Irene." She put her book in her pack and stood, walking toward the other woman.

"Fine. HG it's good to see you. Still reading that book?"

"Mrs. Fredric." HG closed the space between them, smiling as she hugged her caretaker. "I missed you, and this is my favorite. I've read it a thousand times and I could read it a thousand more. Probably will." When HG first found herself in the older woman's care, she didn't like her at all, she was threatened by her and cold toward her. Through their time together, she found that this woman had lived a similar life, living through heart break and hard times, and they became good friends. "How is everyone?"

"They are all doing very well. They miss you, especially your sister." Irene held out an arm, HG immediately linking her arm in, as they made the walk back to the woods.

They talked the entire way, passing the last house before the woods.

"Can't believe this place is still here. You'd think this horrid family would just die off and leave the woods to us already." HG kicked the ground as she walked.

"I know you're not fond of them, but they didn't do anything to you HG and I have a strange feeling we'll be seeing some good coming out of that home very soon." Irene tightened her hold on the younger woman, as if to make sure she was truly listening.

"Good?" HG scoffed. "Out of that place? Mrs. Fredric, those people only care about money! They're greedy and needy."

"Ah! I see your way with words haven't changed. Still writing?" The woman smirked, seeing how the topic caused her charge to shrink into herself.

"What's the point? There's nothing else to write about, it's all been done. Over and over and over and over and..."

"I get it Ms. Wells."

They walked past the house, and made their way toward the woods, disappearing into the lush green foliage, the town of Willow Tree behind them, just the way they liked it. As HG walked past the threshold of the woods, she breathed in and sighed, she was finally home.

**Hope you guys like it so far. Don't worry... bringing in Myka and having the story pick up very soon. This was just the first bit and please review and let me know if you like the idea. Even if only one person will read this, I will write it, so please just say yes or no. Love you all for reading. XO**


	2. Myka Ophelia Bering

**A/N: Hi everyone! You're all beautiful people for reading this and I love you all so much. This AU is really close to my heart and don't worry, Bering and Wells will be coming up real soon I promise. :) I realize that this story might not be for everyone, but if you're giving it a shot to see where it's going, thank you extra. ::hugs and kisses:: Sorry... I reposted this chapter because I needed to fix a few grammatical issues I saw while reading through it again. :\ I probably missed more. All mistakes are mine.**

**So I hope you guys enjoy this very MYKA-centric chapter and come back for more. :)**

The Summer sun loomed over the town of Willow Tree, heating it to it's very core. This time of year, everyone would travel the few miles down the road to the next town; Brooksville. They had a lake that people would spend their Summer days in, fighting off the unbearable heat.

When everyone in the town found their ways of staying cool and still managing to do their daily business, one young woman found her happiest place to be under an old tree, next to a small creek. She lay in a field, close to the edge of the woods that so many people feared. The tall blades of grass hid her well enough that she wouldn't be found for some time, and the leaves on the tree provided the perfect amount of shade.

Her feet were bare, wiggling in the cool grass, her eyes were closed, her mouth moving slightly as if reciting something, praying or dreaming. She had her hands clasped over a book that lay across her stomach, the dress she wore was once a cream color, but after laying in the dirt and grass all afternoon, it had collected the dust picked up by the wind. A breeze came by swiftly, toussling her curly mane, mixing the brown hue of her locks with the beautiful green surrounding her.

"The end." She whispered, opening her eyes slowly. Thick eyelashes just barely revealed beautiful hazel eyes that looked an intense green as it reflected off of their surroundings. She softly closed the book and turned over onto her stomach, kicking her feet in the air. Her complexion was pale, for lack of sunlight. She kept close to home, rarely going into town; she had maids, servants, and tutors, why would she need to go anywhere? She sighed, daydreaming of the things unknown.

A rabbit hopped out of the woods, settling itself before her. She smiled and rested her head on her hands. "Hello." She said softly, not wanting to scare the creature away, but when it didn't even flinch she continued. "Well, you're a cute thing aren't you?" She studied the white hare, it's black eyes studying her back, it's head lifted slightly sniffing the air around it. "You're so lucky you live in the woods. I'm from there." She pointed over her shoulder, and beyond the tall iron gate, there stood a large home, the house she grew up in and longed to escape.

"What's it like to be free?" She asked, knowing all too well that the creature wouldn't answer her, but it seemed content to lend an ear or two. "I'm leaving here one day, maybe tomorrow." The rabbits nose twitched in disbelief. "Hmmm... you don't think I will." She paused, rolling onto her back. "Well, tomorrow I'll leave and I'll never come back. If you don't believe me, just wait and see."

"Myka!?" A frail voice called out from the front door of the large house. "Myka?"

The young woman groaned and covered her face with her arms. "I hate my name." She hissed. "If I could change it to one less worn from being called out so often."

"Myka Ophelia Bering." The woman now stood behind the gate surrounding their land. It was tall and locked; Myka's father said it was meant to keep people out, but as she grew up she realized it was made to keep them in. "What are you doing out there? Get back in here, and get in the house. You have piano lessons this afternoon."

"Mother! I don't want to do piano lessons anymore. I just want to..."

"Don't make me get your father young lady." The threat immediately sent a wave of fear through the woman. She stood and straightened out her dress before walking to the gate. "Get back in here. I can't believe that after all these years you're still climbing this gate. How many dresses have you torn up...?" Mrs. Bering drifted off as she walked back toward the house.

Myka stuck her book and shoes between the bars of the gate and gracefully hoisted herself up and over, landing with a dull thud. She picked up her things and walked toward the house.

She walked through the front door, barely inside the house when her younger sister rushed to her side. "Hey you have something in your hair." Tracy pulled some grass from the tangled mess that was her sisters hair. "Day dreaming in the woods again?"

"I wasn't in the woods!" Myka said, whispering harshly, her gaze darting around the house.

"Don't worry, dad's in his office. You're safe. You should change your dress though... or burn it before he sees."

Myka looked over toward the large wooden doors that lead to her father's office, then down at her dress; a mess of dirt and grass stains covering the expensive fabric. "I wasn't in the woods." She whispered again. "I was just by the creek."

"I know. I don't understand why you hang out there all day with your books. You don't even read, you just lay there for hours talking to yourself. It's weird."

"I don't talk to myself!" Myka chided, but stopped when she remembered that she spoke to the animals instead, which is weirder. "I'm gonna get ready for my lessons." She walked up the long staircase to her room, welcoming the escape and falling onto her bed. She dug herself beneath the mass of pillows, burrowing deeper in an attempt to disappear, but a knock on her door stopped her.

"Myka are you ready for your lessons? Arthur is here."

Myka got up and quickly pulled off her dress, changing into pants and a loose blouse. She wasn't fond of having to take lessons and do tutoring and music and dance, but she did enjoy spending time with Arthur. She ran down the stairs and plopped herself next to her teacher.

"Hello." She smiled happily. The first time she met Arthur, she was only five, he was a grumpy old man who frightened her; and now 18 years later, he was still a grumpy old man, but he had become more of a father figure to her than her own father was. During lessons he would find a way to mentor her when she had serious life questions, to his chagrin it was more often then naught, and for a young girl she had many questions that even he had a hard time answering.

"Hello Myka. Ready to begin?"

The young woman would stare at her teachers fingers for most of the lesson, wondering how those shorter stubbier digits managed to make such beautiful music. The rest of the lesson she stared at his eyebrows, wondering what his parents must have looked like to make those.

After her lesson, Arthur left as he did every time; never turning toward the town, but disappearing in the other direction. Since she was little, Myka would want to just follow him, running away from this monotonous life she was born into.

She couldn't deny that she was lucky to be born into a life of privilege, never having to worry about money and status; but with certain privileges, came certain sacrifices; and she would trade everything for the chance to be her own person, instead of a prisoner.

...

Dinner came around quickly after that and dinner was always the worst part of her day. Sitting in almost silence, listening to people chew their food and drink their wine; servants bustling through to clear plates, throat clearing and Tracy humming, her mother sighing. This was not living.

"Myka... that new boy Christopher was asking about you today." Tracy said with a grin on her face. "Ow!" She yelled when a foot came into contact with her shin.

"No." Myka said, hoping her clear annoyance would stop this line of conversation dead in it's track.

"Why not sweetie?" Her mother said into her wine glass before taking a sip.

"I'm just not interested."

"You're never interested. Ever since Sam..."

"Don't say his name." Myka warned.

"Why not? You were supposed to marry him and then he died..."

"I said don't!" Myka slammed her hands down and stood up, the sound of glass rattling on the table drew everyones attention, but her eyes were fixed, almost empty as she glared angrily at her little sister.

"Myka sit down and don't raise your voice like that at the dinner table." The voice that said this was rough and ragged. Myka looked up and her father was staring right at her. "Sit down."

Her response was to flatten her hands on the table top and stand up straighter in defiance.

"Myka Ophelia Bering." He said calmly, but that was always the indication that he was nearing the edge of patience. "Sit. Down. Right. Now."

Myka could feel tears stinging at her eyes, but refused to let them fall as she took her seat.

"You didn't love him at first either." Tracy continued to poke at Myka like she was a lion in a cage. "You hated that you had to marry him remember? Then you fell in love with him."

Myka could feel her heart freezing over, she dug her nails into her palms as her fists clenched to stop herself from another outburst. "May I be excused." She said quietly and with as much sweetness she could muster, praying that her father would just let her go... and he did.

She ran upstairs and took her large book bag, heading down stairs and straight for the door. She got outside and breathed in the fresh night air, hot summer days meant cool summer nights. She sighed and walked into the grass, toward a tree that she speant most nights at. There were fireflys circling the yard and she dug into her bag pulling out a few jars. Since she was little she found that concentrating on trying to catch them had taken her mind off of other things. It took her years to catch one, she was a teenager when she caught the first one and from then on she never missed. After Sam died, she must have caught and released hundreds of fireflys.

Myka had started to line up the glowing jars around her, now emersed in their glow. For anyone watching the young woman do this, they would think it were an intricately choreographed dance. She was deceptively graceful, her long limbs not as clumsy as one would presume. After she was satisfied with her circle of jars, she sat down in the middle, pulling a book out of her bag.

She read the title, clutching it close to her chest and was just about to lay down.

"Excuse me miss?" A tall man stood outside of their gate, shadowed by darkness.

"Can I help you?" Myka asked as she stood and cautiously approached the gate, now grateful for it's existence.

"That's impressive." He pointed to the glowing jars, but Myka didn't want to turn her back in case this stranger was not friendly.

"Are you from town?"

"No. I'm just passing through. I'm looking for a group of people, maybe you know them. A woman called Irene Fredrics..."

"I don't really know too many people. I stay pretty close to home, but my father might know them. He knows everyone."

"Really? Perhaps I could come in for a moment and meet him."

Just then, like a voice from heaven, her mother called out for her.

"I'm right here mother."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Um..." Myka looked back at the man.

"James McPhearson." He offered his name quickly, hoping to gain the trust of this family. "I was just looking for some old friends and your lovely daughter here told me your husband might know them, that he knows everyone."

Jeanie Bering neared the gate, putting her arm around Myka's shoulder. "Well, we hardly know everyone." She pulled Myka back and whispered in her ear. "Go gather your things and go inside." Myka listened without hesitation, releasing the fireflys, thanking them for giving her light, before running back into the house. "My daughter shouldn't have told you that, my husband Warren doesn't know everyone. If you want to speak with him, please return at a more resonable hour and make an appointment. He's a very busy man."

"Of course." James tipped his head apologetically. "Tell your daughter I'm sorry if I frightened her."

"She isn't afraid of anything Mr. McPhearson." Jeanie said before turning around and walking away.

The man simply walked on into the town, hoping to find someone who could help.

...

"What were you thinking?" Jeanie said as soon as she got into the house.

"What? I was just going out to read like I do almost every night." Myka replied defensively.

"Talking to that strange man."

"It's not like I unlocked the gate and let him in mother." Myka ran up to her room. She needed to leave and she would. She hated that in living in this environment, she could never grow up, she could never discover who she was. She promised to herself before going to bed that night that she would leave first thing in the morning.

This world was not made for her, something was missing; and if it took her an eternity, she would spend an eternity to find what it was, and everything would change.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. See you for the next one. Feel free to leave a review. If you have any questions, I'm here, so please don't hesitate to find me. XO**


	3. You Can't Leave!

**A/N: This story is gonna pick up soon and have lots of Bering Wells fluff and fun, but getting them together is gonna take some building up. There will be fun times I promise, lots of cute stuff, so please read this chapter knowing that wonderful things will be happening very soon. All mistakes are mine... my bad.**

**Also, this is set in a different time. I wanted to keep the year open because I am playing around with how the women are treated in this universe and stuff. I didn't want to put an absolute date on there just yet and be wrong historically. Maybe in future chapters I'll mention it, but just know that this takes place in a time where women are thought of as property. (that's not so important but just letting you know)**

**Enjoy! :)**

Myka woke up earlier than usual and situated herself at her desk. She looked at her desk proudly. It had taken a long time to convince her father that she would have use for it and she did. She had also worked tirelessly to convince her parents to allow her to go to University, but they settled on home tutors since not many women were enrolled in classes with the men.  
She brought pen to paper and crafted a letter to her family; saying goodbye, saying how much she loved them, but that this wasn't her world and she needed to go. She needed to free herself from this world that had become more of a prison to her, she needed to find out who she really was. After the letter was complete, she sealed it in an envelope and propped it up on her desk.

She ran outside quickly, before anyone else was awake, but bumped into one of the maids who had practically raised her. "Where are you off to so early miss?"

"Just putting my book bag under the tree so I can head out there after my lessons." Myka smiled innocently before taking off.

When she got outside, she walked to the far end of the property and tossed her pack over the gate where no one would be able to see it, then she headed back inside to continue her day as normally as possible.

Myka sat in her History lesson and couldn't stop looking at the time. Her days would usually fly by so fast and she would just pray for time to stop completely, but it seemed that now she had a plan; something she wanted to do, the ticking of the clock had ceased and all she wanted was for it to move quicker.

"Is there somewhere you need to be?" Her tutors voice drew her gaze away from the grandfather clock sitting in the corner. She shook her head.

"No maam." She decided to just let it be and concentrate on what was happening, then perhaps the day would fly by as it used to.

She went from one lesson to the next, relaxing more with each passing hour. Finally her last lesson had arrived. "Artie!" She ran to the piano and sat down. This was something she would miss most of all about this life; this man who had become a father figure to her, brought her under his wing. She cherished every minute of her piano lesson, putting everything into it that she had and played some of the most beautiful music Arthur had ever heard.

"Myka are you okay?" He asked, lowering his glasses a little to show his concern.

"I'm okay. Why do you ask?" Her fingers halted on the keys as she turned to her teacher.

"No reason. If you say you're okay, I belive you." He didn't really believe her, but let it go and kept a cautious eye on her. As much as he was a father figure to her, she was a daughter to him, and he always made sure she was well taken care of.

...

Artie was leaving the Bering estate and Myka followed him, keeping a good distance between them. She collected her book bag and continued to follow him, looking over her shoulder at the house before turning down the dirt road and walking away from Willow Tree.

They walked for a few minutes, Artie never knew she was there. As she walked, Myka saw the little rabbit she had spoken to the other day and mouthed 'I told you.' She watched as the rabbit seemed to huff and hop away. When she looked back to the trail she had been following Artie on, he was gone.

In a slight panic, Myka picked up her pace, her grip tightening on her book bag. She was so desperate, she almost called out for him, but if she did he would make her return home. Suddenly she felt a pressure on her foot and she fell, face first, lightly knocking her head on the ground. Myka looked toward her feet and saw them tangled in a mess of roots. She kicked them away, struggling slightly, but eventually freed herself and got back up.

The fall left her a little disoriented, she shook her head and looked around; suddenly the trees blurred together but as she found her footing she was able to fight through the dizziness and follow a path, but this one she was uncertain of. She only hoped that wherever it lead, wasn't where she had just come from.

She felt as though she had been walking for miles, and she very well could have been; her feet were tired, she was thirsty, but at least her vision had cleared up. A separation of the path caused her to stop, she contemplated which way she should go. She looked to the left and then to the right, she felt a pull to the one on the left and even though she had no idea why she felt more inclined to, she went that way.

"What?" She breathed out, her eyes opened wide in awe as she took in the sight before her. "How has no one found this?" She whispered to herself. In the middle of the woods, there was a big building, a warehouse that was unmarked by names or numbers; it was just a big building, a little run down and rusty. She picked up her pace, still shocked that this could exist here... in her woods.

Myka knocked on the door a little and it creaked open, welcoming her. She slowly pushed it open just enough to be able to squeeze through, then she shut it. It was dark, but a little ways in front of her she saw a dim light and walked toward it. When she got to the light she saw it was a window and she gasped looking out of it; there was a small field, green and lush and bright, as though it were outside and not in an old danky warehouse. She quickly opened the window and jumped out, making her way through the impossibly bright green grass. There were butterflies, and ladybugs, small critters roaming around.

In the middle of a field, there was a well. "Water." Myka ran over to the well and lowered the bucket, she made sure some water got inside and pulled it up quickly, completely parched. When she got the bucket to balance on the edge of the well, she leaned forward to scoop some into her hands.

"What are you doing here!?" A voice boomed loudly, echoing through the enclosed field. "How did you get in here!?"

Myka heard the mysterious voice's footsteps descending a flight of metal stairs. She looked up and saw more windows, 'there's an upstairs' she thought. "I'm sorry." She called out, not knowing where this person was. "I just got turned around in the woods. It... it was an accident."

"No one can find this place if their looking for it, let alone by accident. How. Did. You. Get. In. Here.?"

"I just knocked and the door opened up." Myka was now face to face with a girl, she noted the hooded eyes, fiery red hair, but mostly she took in how young she actually was, and also how much older she appeared to act. "I promise it was an accident, I'll just go. I'm sorry." Myka backed away from the well and the stranger saw the small bucket sitting there, wet from being lowered.

"Did you drink from the well!?"

"No." Myka took a few steps toward the only obvious exit, but the girl countered every step.

"You can't leave." Her voice was dripping with something more than anger and cautiousness, Myka almost thought it was filled with fear.

"What!?" Myka tried to bolt, but the girl gripped her arm tightly.

"Stop! You can't leave. You drank from the well!"

"You're crazy! I didn't!" Myka shrugged the girl away, but fell to the ground screaming when a sharp edge slid across her arm. She held her bleeding arm and looked at the girl who's eyes were now wider with complete shock and true fear as she tucked the knife away. "What is wrong with you!? I'm leaving and I'm telling my father! We own these woods, you shouldn't even be here." Myka turned and the young girl tackled her!

"Wait! You really can't leave now! I didn't know who you were, I didn't mean to do that!" They struggled on the floor for a few minutes, rolling over each other, stumbling and falling over and over again and shouting 'stop, you can't leave, let me go' until a set of hands were on each girl, pulling them apart.

"What is going on here?" A calm, older voice asked. It was calm but effective, as the red head instantly stopped fighting the young man holding onto her shoulders.

"Mrs. Fredric."

"Claudia. What is the meaning of this?" Myka made eye contact with the older woman who offered a smile and put her hand up, and suddenly, there were no hands on her anymore. Myka was shaking, she didn't even look to see who had been behind her, but suddenly that person was putting a blanket over her shoulders. "Please take her to the other room while Ms. Donovan and I have a little chat."

The stranger behind Myka had now moved to her side. "May I?" A beautifully accented voice asked. Myka looked over and saw that this young woman had her arm extended as to welcome her into her embrace.

"Sure." Myka nodded and stepped into the safety of this woman's side.

They walked up a flight of stairs and Myka was lead to sit on an old couch. The woman left her side for a moment and returned with a bowl of warm water and some towels. She leaned down in front of her, pulling Myka's arm out of the blanket. "I'm Helena." Myka looked into her eyes, dark brown and yet so light and welcoming compared to the other girl. There was something in them, they looked so wise; as though they had seen many amazing things.

"Myka."

"That's a beautiful name. May I clean out your wound?"

"Yes." Myka answered automatically, putting her hand out. She was used to having people do things for her and even though she had always fought to be independent, she couldn't fight the natural reaction of expecting help. Myka stayed quiet for a moment, watching Helena tend to her cut with such a soft and gentle touch. "What's gonna happen to me?" Suddenly brown eyes were boring into her own hazel ones.

"I think you'll be fine. It's Claudia who should be worried." She looked back down at Myka's arm. "You'll have to forgive her, she's very young and she was just frightened."

Myka scoffed, but her eyes that were filled with anger toward the young girl, softened when the British woman kneeling in front of her reached out and held her hand in support. "It's fine." Myka looked away and Helena finished cleaning her up, wrapping a cloth around the wound.

"Should be good as new in no time."

"Will I be able to leave?"

"It depends on Mrs. Fredric really. Whatever Claudia tells her will determine your verdict, but don't worry, you're safe here." Helena looked at the bandaged arm. "Well, your safer now that Claudia's getting a nice, long lecture."

"I told her that I'd tell my father. I was scared... I won't tell him I promise."

"Why would you telling your father scare Claudia so much that she'd tackle and fight you?"

"Because we... we own the woods..."

Suddenly, the Brit's demeanor changed. Her eyes darkened immediately and she backed away defensively. "You... you're a Bering?"

"Yes... Myka Bering. Why?"

Helena didn't say it out loud, but everyone knew that she loathed the Berings. She remembered the many conversations with Irene, debates really. Why the old sage defended that family name, she would never understand. She was about to retreat when the rest of the group joined them in the room.

"Ms. Bering." Irene addressed the young woman on the couch. "Claudia here told me everything that happened. It appears that we have some things to discuss."

Myka looked at the girl Claudia who had found safety behind Helena, she took in the few other people's faces and nodded, she was now and with good reason, concerned for her safety now that the name she happened to carry had come with a stained reputation among these people.

**So... sorry if this chapter was way way too slow... It'll pick up in a couple chapters I swear! Please stick with it and I promise some fun Bering Wells ahead. Just getting the story going here. The next chapter will have an intense (i think) and fun little Bering and Wells moment in the bedroom. lol.**

**Thank you so much for reading this. Please review and comment. I'd love to hear what you guys think. XO**


	4. Your Responsibility

**A/N: Alrighty... this is kind of a shorter chapter, but it's the first night there and the next chapter will pick up the following morning and after that, let the adventures begin!**

**Please do enjoy this one. It kind of sets the tone of the Myka/HG relationship. There will definitely be a love, hate, misunderstanding thing happening for a little while, but when things are good... they will be GOOD. ;)**

Myka could see the darkening of the sky outside, through a small window behind her.

"Would you like something to drink?" Irene's voice cut through her thoughts, bringing her back to the moment she just longed to escape.

"No thank you maam. I'd just like to leave." Myka answered, sinking further into the couch.

"Go running home to daddy? Get him to cut the forest down, looking for us until our home, everything we built here is destroyed?" Helena bit the inside of her cheek to keep from physically lashing out.

"I don't want to go back to that place, I just want to leave this one. I won't say anything to anyone just let me go... please." Myka's voice was softer than Helena's but it held just as much bite.

"Unfortunately Ms. Bering, we need you to stay for a little while longer." Irene said authoritatively.

"Why?" Both Helena and Myka leaned in to the older woman, looking at each other with such a strange feeling in their guts; like their destinies were written to cross and clash, but something flickered in both womens eyes that proved to be interesting for everyone. That same fire and intensity that caused such friction, would also be the thing that brings light and a little bit of joy to everyone.

"We can't have you leave until we know that you can be trusted, and in order to do that, we must all build a relationship with you and show you that we can be trusted. I can promise you that despite the not so warm welcome, you are safe here." Irene eyed everyone, specifically Claudia and HG. "Isn't she?"

Helena was physically shaking now, overcome with mixed emotions. She stormed out of the room defiantly as the others nodded solemnly.

"She will come around."

"Why does she hate me so much?" Myka mused out loud. "I didn't even do anything to her."

"She had some bad experiences with certain members of the Bering family. She may have held onto her anger."

"May have?" Myka scoffed, crossing her arms and sitting back with a huff. "Well if I'm staying here, where do I sleep?"

"You will be sharing a space with HG."

"What? But... she won't like that Ms... Mrs..."

"Fredrics."

"Mrs. Fredrics, she won't agree... she hates me."

"I'll deal with her." Irene turned on her heel and left the room, following Helena's earlier route to her bedroom.

...

"Helena?"

"Irene..." Helena replied flatly.

"HG. Myka Bering will be your charge."

"No! Absolutely not!" Helena did all but stomp her foot like a petulant child.

"Remember when I told you that something good would come from that place?"

Helena's eyes darted from side to side, her breath quickening as she thought back to the earlier conversation they had. After a minute she nodded.

"I know for a fact, I believe that she is the good. We need to help her realize it... you need to help her."

"Why me?"

"Because you've dealt with the Berings and you can share your story with her one day and make her understand. You will win her trust. You both have a lot to learn from each other, so much to teach each other. So she is your responsibility." A comforting hand was placed on HG's shoulder and she looked up into the sages eyes.

"Fine."

Irene walked out of the room, but not without the last word. "She's sleeping in here with you." Before Helena could argue and refuse, the door was shut and the woman gone.

A soft knock followed only moments later and Helena stood up, flattening out the wrinkles in her shirt before opening the door. "Please, come in."

"Thank you. I'm really sorry about this." Myka said, brushing past the other woman. "This is amazing." Myka looked around the room. It was larger than she expected, and looked so different from the rest of the warehouse. There was a bed like a normal bedroom would have, a dresser for clothes, a mirror, jewlery boxes; but the other half of the room was littered with books. Books were everywhere, tucked into any available space. "You have so many..." Myka said as she observed the book titles from a distance.

"You can go closer and look at them if you'd like." Helena said, slightly annoyed and slightly intrigued by Myka's interest in her books.

"What?" Myka shook her head and looked at her host.

"You're squinting, trying to read the titles. Just go look, it's not a problem." Helena nudged her to the books and Myka let her feet go where her brain wanted to at the moment.

She neared the book shelves and gasped, leather bound books, tattered and worn but obviously loved. "They look like they've been read hundreds of times."

"Some of them. You like to read?"

"I love to read." Myka smiled the first real and sincere smile she had all day and when Helena caught a glimpse of it, her breath hitched, stuck in her throat. "These books are beautiful. How did you get them?"

"I collect them. I travel a lot and I usually bring home a trunk full. You can read one if you like."

Myka looked at the books again, there were too many to pick from, she wanted to read them all. Then, she turned to the owner of the books and smiled sadly. "It's okay. You don't have to be nice to me, I understand that this is Mrs. Fredrics choice and you don't really want me here in your room let alone touching your books. I have a few in my bag."

Helena nodded curtly, feeling a little like the evil witch of the warehouse. The young woman in front of her looked almost childlike, afraid and alone. "Look, I understand that you may not be accustomed to this type of lifestyle. I'm sure you never had to share a thing in your life so please, you take the bed and I will sleep on the floor."

Myka almost looked hurt, but she averted her attention and energy to the bed and saw that it was a decent size, she never shared a thing in her life but wasn't opposed to it. "We could share the bed." She said without a thought. "If you want to, that is."

"Okay. I usually sleep on the right side."

"That's good because I usually sleep on the left."

"Finally something we can see eye to eye on." Helena chuckled, her smile becoming more sincere as she went into her dresser to get sleep clothes.

Myka put her book bag down on her side of the bed and pulled out a thin night dress. Then she just stood there, looking down at the dress she was currently in. She started working on the buttons that went up the sleeves, at least twenty on each side. It took her a few minutes but she eventually got them all opened up, she could feel the blood rushing into her fingers and sighed happily. Helena heard her and turned around to see what she was up to.

The sight was enough to steal Helena's breath. She wanted to smile and laugh at the view she had of Myka looking in the full length mirror at the back of her dress, mouth hung open in disgust and confusion at the cacaphony of buttons running down the length of her back.

"There must be over 50?" Helena said, shaking her head. "You have someone to dress you?"

"When I have this type of dress picked out for me, yes."

"I can..." Helena pointed to the back of Myka's dress. "If you need, I can help you with that."

Myka cocked her head to the side, she was deciding something then and she decided that this side of Helena, this was the person she could trust; the softer and kinder side. So Myka approved of Helena's request and waited till the woman walked to her. "Thank you." She said as nimble fingers went to work.

"This is utterly ridiculous, you do know that right?"

"I do. I have a drawer of trousers that I wear at home. If I don't have any lessons that day, I can wear what I want. I had a lot of lessons today so this was what I had to wear." Her body was jerking around as Helena fought with a particularly stubborn button.

"Well, you're almost free." Helena said as she popped open the rest of the buttons with ease. She got to the last one and marveled at the bare back that had been presented to her through the open dress. She studied the light splatter of freckles there, fighting the urge to trace them into pictures. "There."

Myka stepped away, taking in a deep breath the oxygen bringing color into her cheeks. "Thank you." She turned around, making sure there were no reflective surfaces in the way and dropped the dress to the ground. She quickly threw her night dress on and pulled her hair out of her face.

Helena had seen the dress fall before she hurridly turned the opposite direction. When she heard the blankets rustling, she walked to the divider in her room and changed behind it. Myka felt a blush rise, not knowing that the divider was there. Helena came out wearing a night dress that ended mid thigh, slipping into the bed and facing away from Myka. "Goodnight Myka."

"Goodnight Helena." Normally Helena hated when people used that name, but for some reason it felt right rolling off the other woman's tongue.

They both knew it would be an interesting ride from here on out and hopefully Mrs. Fredric was right and this was meant to be, and perhaps Myka was the good that they needed.

**Thank you! Love you all so much for reading this one. Please come back for more and feel free to review and comment on whatever you like, even to just say hey... because I like those too. :) XO**


	5. Where I find Peace

**A/N: Alrighty... was supposed to get a bunch of stuff out this weekend but that ended up going to hell because I got pulled into a meeting and then there was a family party so no chapters. But I promise promise that I will try to update quicker this week on the few stories I have going right now. Thank you for staying around to read these. I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy. :)**

**No beta... ever. So all mistakes are my own and any inconsistencies are my fault. My sincere apologies. **

Helena woke before dawn, sweat dripping down her face; evidence of the nightmare she had just suffered through. It was still so dark out but she could feel everything around her waking. She turned over and looked at the stranger in her bed; still wary of her presence. As she looked upon the young womans sleeping face, she didn't see the evil she had once witnessed in that family, the evil that the Berings had brought out of her. She couldn't help but feel that perhaps Mrs. Fredric was right; that this Bering may be different than the rest. Even so, she didn't know how to trust her just yet, but she was willing to try.

An hour later, Helena was sitting in a large chair, engrossed in a book of love and adventure, the sun now peeking over the mountains just enough to filter light through the room. Myka stirred and Helena's gaze shot up from her book to see if she was awake. Then the young woman turned and stretched, her eyes fluttering open against the sunlight coming in through the now open windows. The cold morning air left goosebumps along her arms and Helena just watched, intrigued as Myka slowly woke, sitting up with her legs hanging off the bed.

"Good morning." Helena whispered, closing her book and placing it down on the table next to her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you. Good morning." Myka's voice was still cracked and hoarse as she shook out her curls and yawned.

Helena stood slowly and walked over to Myka, kneeling in front of her. "Let me just check your arm." She pulled off the bandages and got a good look at the wound. "Well, considering how it looked yesterday, it's healing nicely." She wrapped it back up with a new bandage. "Not too tight?" Myka shook her head. "You feel okay? It doesn't hurt much does it?"

"I feel fine. It stings a little, but I'm not bed ridden." Myka said quietly, still just as cautious of the strangers as they were of her.

"Good. We have a busy morning, so we'll have some breakfast and we're off." Helena stood quickly, walking to her closet where she pulled out a pair of covered shoes for herself, and a pair for Myka. "You'll have to wear these, and trousers. No dresses today."

"Where are we going?" Myka asked confused, already rummaging through her pack for some clothes.

"You are now my responsibility according to Irene so you'll be joining me today. We're going apple picking." Helena noted the smile that crossed the woman's face. "I'll leave you to get dressed." Helena walked out of the room, and made her way to the kitchen where everyone was sitting, eager to officially meet their guest.

"So H.G." Claudia was sitting on the counter, with an orange in her lap, picking at it nervously. "Is she up? Is she coming down for breakfast? Is she mad that I cut her arm? I just had to check if she drank..."

"Claudia please, it's too early for nervous rambling. She's awake, she'll be down in a moment, she didn't seem upset by the cut so much as being well... kidnapped. She's fine and she didn't drink from the well so please no more talk of it." Helena said, reaching for the tea kettle.

"Okay..." Claudia hunched over, feeling defeated and a little guilty for treating Myka the way she did. If she had just kept her cool and asked her to leave, they might not be in this ordeal.

"Good morning!" A man who Myka recognized from the day before was standing by the redhead that she didn't trust at all. He looked pretty sweet. "I'm Steve Jinks." He reached a hand out and Myka hesitated before accepting his greeting with a brief hand shake and a small nod. "This is Claudia." He pointed to the girl who was almost caving in on herself, Myka took pity on the young girl and gave her a smile.

"Good morning Claudia." She offered, feeling like the girl was just scared the day before and didn't know what to do.

"Morning." She said back, reaching behind her into a bowl and pulling out a banana. "Hungry?" She awkwardly held her arm out to their guest who jumped a little, startled by the same hand that attacked her. "Sorry! I was just..."

"It's okay. Thank you." Myka took the fruit and gravitated toward Helena who stood by the stove watching the entire exchange.

"You'll meet Peter later. You may not have seen him yesterday. He walked in a little after the fact, but he was there. Kind of stalky, peculiar, a little disgusting when it comes to food, but when you get to know him he's rather sweet." Helena said into Myka's ear when she got closer. "Leena lives here as well. She's wonderful and I'm sure you'll love her."

"I'm sure I will." Myka said, peeling her banana.

"Would you like anything else? Tea?"

"I'm okay thanks. If you want to, we can go. Fresh air sounds so good right now."

"Okay." Helena replied. "We're going to the orchard. See you guys later."

"Together?" Claudia gaped, her gaze flicking between the two women.

"Yes. Myka is with me for the duration of her stay here, so she's coming to the orchard." The glare she shot in Claudia's direction was one that had the girl bite her tongue.

"Got it. See you H.G. Myka." Claudia and Steve said as the women left the building.

...

To Helena this walk to the orchard was one she took many times before. It felt like a haze, one minute she was at the warehouse, the next minute she was standing amongst a field of apple trees. For Myka it was a different experience. She had never made this walk before, and it felt like the longest walk of her life. She wasn't used to the terrain and ended up tripping over everything in her path. At one point, Helena was tired of catching the younger woman and decided to walk next to her, hooking their arms together. Even though Helena was there with her, Myka could see that her mind was elsewhere.

"We're here." Helena unhooked their arms, and walked to the first tree. Myka looked at the field in awe, hundreds of apple trees in the middle of the woods, lined up in perfect rows.

"How... how is this here?" She stuttered, tripping over herself as she walked to stand with Helena.

"I planted them."

"But... you'd have to have started all of this when you were little and worked on them literally every single day for your whole life. There are so many of them."

"I know. I've been tending to them for years." Myka could hear a shadow of sadness tinting Helena's voice.

"Hey, Claudia said 'together' like it was strange for you to have someone come here with you."

"Is there a question in there?" Helena asked as she reached up and picked a low hanging apple from the tree.

"Well, I guess... why was she so surprised?"

"I'm the only person who comes here. This is my place, just mine."

"Except... now you've brought me here."

"Yes. I didn't have a choice and I needed to come here, so you're the first person to see my life's work. There was only one other person who knew of this place, back when there was only one tree." Myka wanted to ask about this mysterious person, but the way the other woman's eyes shined with unshed tears made her hold off. Helena tossed the apple to Myka who fumbled, but caught it. "Have a bite."

Myka slowly bit into the fruit, an amazing crunch that had her closing her eyes, juice running down her chin. Helena chuckled a little, bringing Myka back to the present moment. "It's delicious."

"Thank you. I take a lot of pride in them." Helena said as she pat the tree trunk in thanks. "Here." She handed Myka a basket and they walked along picking some apples. A while had passed and Helena was surprised by Myka every step of the way. She saw how Myka's eyes lit up when a small creature would pass by, when a butterfly landed on her basket, or the way her lips would curl up when she picked an apple.

With every step, Myka got more confident, the tripping up was less frequent and by the time the sun passed over them, the young woman looked like she belonged there. Helena didn't understand what the pull to this stranger was, but with all the hatred that she had in her heart toward the Berings, this one woman was almost enough to make her forget it completely. She wanted to be closer to her, and that scared her.

"I saw you looking at this book specifically last night." Helena stopped and pulled a book out of her pack that was slung over her shoulder. "A Midsummer Nights Dream. You enjoy Shakespeare?" She handed the book to Myka.

"I do. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to intrude on your space like that... I was just so amazed by your..."

"Nonsense. That is my room library, my collection, but you weren't intruding on anything. I love my books, but even though I wasn't pleased with the sleeping arrangements and your presence in my life at first, I have to admit that your love of books countered all of that. I did a lot of thinking throughout the night Myka and I don't know what it is about you, but you're different. Different enough to allow you to come here with me." Helena was surprised with her honesty, smiling kindly.

"Is this your happiest place or something?"

Helena's smile faded. "Not really, no. There are happy and sad memories here, but it's just where I seem to find peace." Then there was that look. Myka had seen it a few times already since meeting the strange woman, but she knew all too well that it was a look of someone who had suffered great loss.

"Thank you for letting me join you. I know you said you didn't have a choice, but I really think you did... because I would have stayed back if you wanted."

"I know. There's usually just a lot on my mind. Maybe I'll tell you about it some other time. We should be heading back soon, but perhaps a rest first?"

"Sure." Myka agreed, pulling the book against her chest protectively. "Want me to read out loud?"

"Hmmm... I haven't been read to in many years. It sounds lovely."

The two women found a spot under the largest apple tree that was in the middle of the orchard. Helena was laying down in the grass, her hands behind her head and her eyes closed lightly. Myka was laying a few feet away from her with the book opened up, she started to read.

A while had passed and the afternoon breeze started blowing through, rustling the leaves of the trees. Helena was enjoying Myka's voice. She could tell that there was a lot of emotions running through the young woman just by how she read; she read as though she were searching for something in those words. If anything, she was just as lost as Helena was and for the older woman, that was an interesting thought.

Helena cracked open her eyes to look at Myka and what she saw took her breath away. Myka hadn't been reading the book at all, but reciting it from memory; word for word. The book was propped open on Myka's stomach, her hands behind her head and her eyes closed as Helena's had been. She observed the crinkle of the corners of closed eyes when Myka recited a funny bit from the play, and she had instantly found Myka's toes tapping together in synchronicity with her words utterly adorable. Helena rolled onto her stomach, watching the young woman telling this story; amazed that even though she had traveled the world, seen so many beautiful things, this was probably one of the most beautiful things she had seen in years.

Myka stopped when she felt Helena staring at her. Her eyes opened slowly, she cringed to think that she was being watched and when she looked at the older woman, she was right. Helena was still staring with a smile plastered onto her face. "I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry Myka? You're amazing."

"I just have a really good memory... I wouldn't call that amazing." Myka replied flatly, closing the book and handing it to Helena.

"It really is. So you don't actually need a book in order to read it do you?" Helena asked with amusement as she took the book and put it in her bag.

"No I don't. If I've read it before, I don't need it but I love... nevermind."

"You love what?"

Myka turned away, blushing. "I love the way they smell, and the way they feel in my hands. I love pages that are worn, where you can see they've been loved so much. So no, I don't need books, but I want them with me always."

"I understand completely." Hazel eyes looked to Helena, but even more than that, they looked into her; into her heart and mind. There was a connection, a unique bond. "We should get back to the warehouse before it starts getting dark." Helena stood up and held her hand out. When Myka accepted the help, she tugged softly, bringing the woman to stand next to her. She didn't let go, instead they made the walk back hand in hand.

...

Dinner was interesting; Claudia was still avoiding making eye contact with Myka, Steve was being a sweet guy, and Myka met Leena and Pete. Leena could apparently read people like Myka could read books, quickly and with no problems at all. Leena was the person who called out Claudia for acting weird and telling her that Myka didn't hold a grudge against her so she should stop feeling guilty. Myka who was surprised that the woman had read her so well, nodded in agreement, smiling at the young girl. Pete was just as disgusting as Helena had made him out to be, inhaling everything on his plate without chewing; but Helena was also right about him being sweet. Myka actually felt like she could be good friends with him.

Myka excused herself, going up to the room she was sharing to wash up, change and get some sleep. On her way to the room she spotted an abandoned piano in the corner. Memories of her lessons with Artie crept up on her. She hadn't been thinking much about home this day; Helena had done a good job of keeping her mind off things. She slowly walked to the piano, her mind buzzing with so much noise but she pulled out the bench and sat down and it's like the world stopped. There was nothing, but her memory of sheet music running through her mind and her fingers found the keys as naturally as breathing.

"What is that?" Helena was still in the dining room with everyone, they all listened and heard the familiar music floating through the warehouse. Helena's eyes widened and she flew out of her seat, running toward the sound. When she got to the room, she peered in slowly, seeing Myka sitting there playing flawlessly. She took in how those beautiful eyes closed, how her body moved with the sweet melody and she could feel Myka's heart opening up; and in that moment she saw joy and a little bit of sadness as a tear rolled down the young womans cheek.

Myka jumped, opening her eyes and looking toward the door. "You watch me a lot."

"Well, you're my responsibility." Helena said, her own heart racing as she stepped into the small room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't ask if it was okay but I couldn't help it."

"You were remembering something just now weren't you? I could see it on your face." Helena questioned while sitting on the bench next to Myka.

"Maybe... I'll tell you about it some other time." Myka smirked, mimicking Helena's earlier words in the orchard.

Helena bowed her head slightly, a blush pouring through her cheeks and down her neck. "You play wonderfully. Is this your happiest place or something?" It was Helena's turn to repeat Myka's words.

"No. Just the place I seem to find peace." Although Myka kept at their little game, her eyes were full of hurt and sadness.

"Come here." Helena said quietly, pulling Myka into a hug. When Myka relaxed against her, she realized that this was something Myka had been needing; a friend, someone she could trust. Helena wanted to be that for her, and although she didn't know it, Myka wanted that too.

"Thank you." Myka whispered into Helena's hair. "I don't understand all of why I'm here Helena, I don't know why I can't leave, but something is telling me that I'm not meant to leave just yet."

"I know what you mean. When I found out who you were, all I wanted was for you to leave and never come back. But just one day with you and you've started to change my mind. How did you do that?"

"I don't know. Maybe our paths were just destined to cross? Destiny is undeniable." Myka's hand found Helena's on the bench between them.

"No wonder Irene likes you so much. You both believe in destiny." Helena rolled her eyes, looking away.

"You don't?"

"I don't know... maybe."

They were quiet for a while, Helena's fingertips ghosted over the keys lightly as she tried to figure out how to get out of the silence.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Myka asked, drawing the other woman's attention over to her.

"Um... what would you like to do?"

"I don't know... an adventure of some sort? I've always wanted to explore the woods but I was never allowed."

Helena smiled, already planning a great adventure for them both. "I'll take you on an adventure then. It'll be a surprise though so you should get some sleep because we'll leave when the suns up." Helena instinctually leaned in and kissed Myka's cheek. It was innocent, but caused both women to pull back, breaths catching in their throats and eyes glowing with questions and uncertainty. "Well, I'll see you..." Helena stood up and left the room awkwardly.

When Myka knew Helena was out of ear shot, she giggled a bit and shook her head.

...

Myka got to the room a little while after Helena had already fallen asleep. She had already showered and changed, slipping into her side of the bed. "Goodnight Helena." She whispered, knowing that she wouldn't hear her, but feeling the need to say it anyway. "Thank you." Myka fell asleep, much more easily than the previous night, now trusting the person next to her a little more and feeling like their friendship would grow even stronger throughout her stay. She felt in her heart that they were destined to find each other for some reason; and they were.

**Sorry for ending it there. Some fluffy stuff coming up in the next chapter. Relationship building... friendship, romance. Still early for romance, but it's gonna be apparent that there's more than just a friendship type of bond here. I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was a little slow, just getting Myka and Helena out there and their thoughts about opening up to each other.**

**Thank you for reading, please comment and let me know what you think. Love you all. XO**


	6. I've Got You

**A/N: Here's another chapter. :) Yay! It's a little wordy I think, but I wanted there to be more detail and have the two ladies start to build a physical relationship. (not smutty yet) just getting comfortable with each other and trusting each other.  
****I have not procured a beta yet, so any and all mistakes or inconsistencies are my own so please bear with me.**

**I hope you all enjoy it. :)**

Myka woke up half expecting to be in the bed alone again, Helena sitting somewhere else reading or writing; but instead when she rolled over, Helena was still sound asleep. There was something about the way she looked sleeping; like all the fear and anger that she may be holding in no longer existed, lines on her face that let the world know she had lived through so much were faded as she slept peacefully. Myka's eyes glowed in wonderment at the sleeping beauty in front of her; now noticing every little detail and putting those details to her memory.

A soft knocking on the door startled her, as though she had been caught doing something wrong, when really nothing had ever felt more comfortable and right. The door opened and Leena popped in with a broad smile on her face. She waved for Myka to join her in the hall. Myka nodded and lifted the blanket, slipping out of the bed and the room silently. As she closed the door, Leena's arms wrapped her up in a hug.

"Um... what's that for?"

"This is the first time she's slept through the whole night in ages! And you're to thank for that?"

"Me? I... I didn't do anything."

"You're good for her Myka. I mean it. I don't know what it is, but since you've been here... she's different."

Myka shifted uncomfortably, still not fully understanding. "I don't get it. What was she like before?"

"Angry all the time. She hid it well, but I could see right through it. She seemed to hate anything and everything, and man did her anger flare up when she found out who you were." Leena paused, putting a reassuring hand on Myka's arm. "I don't know what happened yesterday in the Orchard Myka, but she's healing." Before Myka could ask any questions, Leena took her hand and started walking. "Come on, let's get breakfast ready."

Everyone trickled in slowly, still wiping the sleep from their eyes. "Good morning!" Leena shouted and everyone kind of flinched at her chipper tone and bright personality.

"Leena, that's too much... we love you and everything but I need tea and Pete needs sugar." Claudia walked to the stove and made a pot of tea.

"Sorry." Leena looked at Myka smiling. "They're not morning people."

"Got it." Myka laughed and saved Claudia from burning herself since her eyes were still pretty much closed.

The sound of someone running around upstairs, caused everyone to look up and suddenly Helena was stumbling into the kitchen in a panic. "Myka!" She went up to the younger woman and grabbed her arm, pulling her aside. "I woke up and you weren't there, do you know what that was like? I didn't know if something bad had happened to you..."

"Helena..." Myka put her hand on her shoulder, attempting to calm her down. "I'm fine. I was awake and Leena knocked on the door. She needed help with breakfast."

"Did she just call her Helena?" Claudia whispered.

"Shhh!" Leena swatted Claudia away and watched the scene before them unfolding.

"I just... you need to tell me when you're going somewhere Myka." Helena let Myka go, looking around uncomfortably at the eyes staring at them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"You're my responsibility and if anything happens to you, Irene will kill me." Helena said this, attempting to rationalize why she had been so worked up, when in actuality, she had been truly worried that Myka had left or been taken from them so soon. She realized the day before that she wanted to get to know this woman and teach her and learn from her. As much as she had hated the idea, she couldn't help the feelings this young woman stirred in her.

Myka nodded, agreeing that she would let her know next time she was going to do something.

Leena had been the only person who saw the true exchange of emotions between the two, the only person who heard the real words they had spoken to each other. "So... breakfast?"

They all ate, mostly in silence. Myka chose to sit next to Helena, partly hoping it would ease her worry and partly because she found the closeness comforting herself.

"Myka I'd like to take you out today. If you want to go that is." Helena whispered as she put another bite of breakfast into her mouth. Myka whos mouth was currrently full, nodded excitedly. She wasn't able to smile without losing some of her food, but Helena could see the excitement in her eyes. "Okay."

Myka chewed quickly and swallowed with an audible gulp. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Helena replied, finishing up her breakfast. Leena just sat across from them grinning from ear to ear the entire time. Helena happened to notice and mouthed 'what?' causing the woman to shake her head and focus her attention on Claudia, Pete and Steve.

...

"Still not gonna tell me where we're going?" Myka trailed behind Helena, able to keep up and not slip so often. She found a connection with the woman leading her through the woods and found it to be so undeniably wonderful. Everything about her was intriguing and lovely to Myka. She wanted to know her better, hear her stories and be near her always. It was an overwhelming feeling that caused her to slip up for the first time all day, but lucky for her Helena was right there to catch her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry just got distracted. I'm okay." They walked side by side up a rocky hill side. Helena helped Myka along the way.

"Well, we're almost there." Helena smiled, carefully pulling Myka along.

They ended up standing on a smooth rock formation together, looking upon a beautiful waterfall that emptied into a large pool about seven feet beneath them. "Wow." Myka was breathless, staring at the beautiful sight before them. "This is amazing Helena. I didn't know this was even here."

"It's been here longer than you have." Helena sat on the rocks, pulling Myka to sit next to her. She opened up the sack she had been carrying and handed Myka something to eat. "I come here sometimes when it's unbearably hot out."

They sat there eating for a while, talking and getting to know each other. Myka listened intently to every word that spilled from the Brit's lips. She adored every story, laughed and smiled every time Helena talked about a book or a piece of music that got her through her travels. She spoke of how often she had gone to Paris.

"Helena?" Myka's head was tilted slightly as she attempted to bring logic into everything.

"Yes darling?"

"You've been to Paris a lot… how… how old are you?"

Helena's body language changed, she stiffened slightly but relaxed quickly as Myka looked her over. "How old do you think I am Myka?"

"I don't know. I feel like, in order to have lived through all those adventures you'd have to be very old; but you don't look over 25."

"I'm 27 actually, but thank you. If you want the truth though, I'm about a hundred and fifty years old." She smirked and focused on Myka's eyes, the young woman's brain trying to figure out if it was all a joke. In the end Myka shrugged it off laughing.

"So 27."

"I think it's time for a swim." Helena stood up and started to disrobe.

"What!?" Myka shook her head frantically almost gripping the ground beneath her in a panic.

"A swim? Just take off your top layers and jump in. It's perfectly safe, I've done in a hundred times." She pulled her pants off and flung it to the side laughing. Before Myka could say another word, Helena jumped off the rocks head first, diving into the water with only a small splash.

Myka crawled to the edge of the rocks, looking over the edge. She couldn't see Helena and started to worry, then she jumped back when a splash of water hit her from the side. "What are you doing?"

"It's ridiculously hot Myka. Come on in, the water is amazing." Helena was just floating there and Myka didn't understand how. She simply moved her arms and stayed above the water.

"I can't." Myka hugged her knees into her chest.

"What do you mean you can't? Of course you can!" She shouted from the water.

"I… I don't know how to swim!"

Helena stopped treading water, dipping beneath the surface and popping up right in front of Myka. "You never learned?"

"No. If it's not a useful skill, my family doesn't believe it's important enough to learn. I had to beg them to let me learn mathematics and science. They think women don't need to know that, instead they wanted me to learn knitting and baking."

Helena's skin was boiling. How could they try to stunt such an amazing woman's abilities. "Myka jump in."

"I just told you I can't! I'll drown."

"You won't drown I promise." Helena swam back a few feet.

"How do you know that? You can't see the future can you?"

"I promise Myka, you won't drown because I'll catch you. I won't let you drown." She opened up her arms, waiting for Myka. "Now lose the clothes and jump in."

Myka sat there, contemplating Helena's promise to be there and catch her. She stood slowly and brought her hands to the buttons of her blouse. She made up her mind and undid all the buttons, pulling the top off and putting it by Helena's clothes. Her pants joined them and soon she was standing there in her cream colored under garments. Her breath had sped up and her hands were shaking as she stepped to the edge of the rocks.

Helena looked up at Myka and mouthed to her, 'I promise.' Myka counted to three in her head, closed her eyes and jumped.

She opened her eyes, and she was under the water. Before she panicked, a pair of strong and slender arms wrapped around her and pulled her above the water. She took a big breath, her legs kicking quickly and her arms trying to mimic what she saw Helena doing.

"Myka calm down love." Helena said softly, holding Myka closer to her. "Just relax, I've got you. I promise you'll be okay, just stay calm." Myka's breathing returned to normal and her legs stopped kicking as she felt Helena's arms wrap around her. She could feel Helena's legs kicking calmly around her own. Her eyes opened and Helena's dark brown eyes were studying her face. "You okay?" Myka nodded. Helena loosened her hold slightly, but Myka thought she was letting go and gripped onto Helena's neck. "Oh! I'm sorry Myka. I'm not letting go."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Myka whispered, looking at the water around them and trying to see how deep it was.

"Just trust me." Helena loosened her grip again and this time Myka let her. Helena's hands slowly trailed down Myka's arms until she reached her hands. "Now start kicking in circles very slowly, just take your time." Myka listened and kicked. She could feel herself staying above the water and smiled brightly. "I've got you." Helena said again, holding tightly to Myka's hands.

"I trust you."

Helena started to move, she let go of one of Myka's hands but took the other one with both hands as she swam around to Myka's side. "Now I want you to lean back a little okay? I'm right here and I'll hold onto you."

"Okay." Myka did as she was told and started to recline in the water, her eyes started to close. Helena's hands were now beneath Myka, resting on her back. "What are we doing?"

"You're floating Myka and you're doing a wonderful job." Helena's hands started to move along Myka's back. It was soothing and reassuring. "Open your eyes."

Myka's hazel eyes fluttered open, the green in them magnified against the green of the canopy of trees above them. The sunlight just barely shone through the mass of leaves. Helena arranged herself to float next to Myka, her hand still under Myka's body to let her know she was safe, even though Helena's hand was no longer needed there.

"This is beautiful Helena." Myka turned her head, meeting Helena's smiling eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Myka."

...

The sun set and Helena made a fire.

"Are we not going home?" Myka asked, looking at the set up of blankets near the fire.

"We can if you wish, but I thought some time out here in your woods would be nice. We're safe here I promise."

The fire was burning bright, providing warmth and safety to both women. Myka closed her eyes listening to everything around her. She could hear owls and crickets, all sorts of creatures making soft noises in the distance. The wind was blowing against all the noise and blending them together like music. She stood and started to sway, dancing around the fire, to the music that nature had provided.

"What are you doing Myka?" Helena chuckled as the girl kicked off her shoes and let her bare feet sink into the ground.

"I'm dancing. You don't hear the music?" Myka started to dance to Helena who was still sitting there in awe.

"I do hear it darling. It's beautiful." Helena replied, knowing that the true beauty was in fact the woman dancing. "What?" She said when Myka stood in front of her, arms extended.

"Dance with me?"

Helena blushed for what seemed like the first time in years. "I don't dance."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't. I haven't danced in a long time." Myka chuckled, leaning down and taking Helena's hands, pulling her up. "Myka? I really can't…"

"Shhh. I've got you." She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist and pulled her close, swaying side to side. Helena relaxed in her arms and swayed with her, putting her hands on Myka's shoulders. As the dance went on, their boldness and comfort grew. Helena's head was now on Myka's shoulder, her arms tracing patterns along her back and neck. Myka's hands were behaving similarly on Helena's hips.

Helena felt tears stinging her eyes as she buried her face in Myka's neck. She didn't think she would ever find someone who would challenge her in this life and make her feel so many complex emotions. After living her long life, she thought she had seen and experienced everything, but Myka was an enigma, a paradox wrapped in human skin. She was so much more than some people would ever allow her to be and Helena's heart ached at knowing that this woman might never be expected to do anything besides being a dutiful wife and loving mother. She could be so much more.

"What are you thinking?" Myka asked, able to feel Helena's mind racing.

"I think you're amazing." She answered honestly. "I wish you could stay forever Myka. I would make sure you did everything you're capable of doing because you are capable of so much."

"Thank you. That means so much to me and I wish I could stay forever too; but forever is kind of out of the realm of possibility. Everything comes to an end eventually."

"Not always everything. If you decided to stay… well, I've got you till the very end love." Helena looked up and kissed the corner of Myka's mouth, smiling against her.

...

They arrived back at the warehouse before dawn, getting inside just as Leena came down to the kitchen.

"Morning you two…" Leena paused, glaring at them questioningly. "You… something happened? What happened?"

"Nothing Leena." Helena blushed, taking Myka's hand and leading her upstairs. "We need to get cleaned up. See you for breakfast."

"See you in a bit!" Myka shouted as Helena tugged her behind her.

Leena watched them, something was different. Their short time together had already changed their relationship so much, and it was an overwhelming blast of breathtaking beauty that hit Leena hard. She could feel the difference, sense the change and now all she wanted was for the two women to admit it to each other and make the change permanent. She wanted so much for them to admit that it was the beginning of true love, but that admittance would come with the realization that there was a price to pay if they wanted to be together; and Leena could tell that they wanted to be together.

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Sorry if it was a little long and wordy. :x I'm trying to get them to the point of being/admitting that they are in love or something like it. IDK. Anyway, please review and comment. I always appreciate the feedback. Love you all. XO**


End file.
